To Save A Life
by Cynder 7
Summary: Someone has been kidnapping kids, little girls to be precise, from the kingdoms of Fushigiboshi and have disappeared. Something has also happened to Rein. And a girl is searching for freedom. Based off of Bioshock 2 and parts of Bioshock 1, the story of sisterly bonds that can never be broken no matter what. Rein and Fine would do anything for each other; could you do the same?
1. Prologue

**Hey ya'll! Yeah I know it's been awhile since we last heard from each other, but I'm not out of the game! You see I've come up with this serious disease that every writer gets at least 4 times . . . yep you guessed it, the heinous ****writer's block****. For all three of my stories! But with pain comes hope because even though I have this severe case of writer's block, I came up with two new story ideas; one of which you're about to read. I will get back to my other three stories eventually, don' ya'll worry. It'll jus' take some time. Also, I would like to make one thing perfectly clear . . . I believe Princess Rein is the older sibling of the twins. And, until someone shows some solidated PROOF from the creators of the show, I won't be told otherwise.**

**Well if'n ya read that, thanks for understandin'. If'n ya didn't, no big deal **_**I**_** understand. Well now to get to the story you all been waitin' for! Enjoy and GOD bless ya'll!**

**- Cynder**

**I don' own ****Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime**** or ****Bioshock**

**Prologue**

Fushigiboshi or the Mysterious Star has been known for just being that . . . mysterious. So many things in the planet could be counted _as_ mysterious. From the inhabitants to the animals, phenomenons to everyday life, from the very fragile cycle of life the planet balances on to the seven (or eight) kingdoms ruled by queens and kings with their son(s) and/or daughter(s) that aim to metabolize that balance for the good of the inhabitants.

With the planet being so _mysterious_, anything seeming so unnatural in the eyes of someone who doesn't live here, would seem normal in the eyes of an inhabitant. It's just the way things are. That's how it works in Fushigiboshi. But even the inhabitants know the difference between mysterious and unnatural. Would something so unnatural happen in the planet that lives around unnaturality? Who knows?

. . . But maybe not above land.

Nobody, with the exception of possibly 4 people and one assistant, knows of the eighth kingdom below Fushigiboshi's waters. The Sea Kingdom has thrived since the beginning of Fushigiboshi, but few people, besides the aforementioned people, know about it.

But, somewhere deeper in the ocean is a place, a mysterious piece of mass that should be above water. A city of sorts, like an atlantis. Tall skyscrapers and numerous buildings with neon lighting. Signs that glowed bright with fancy lettering scribbled across them. It looked beautiful on the outside; an ideal place to be. Not even the inhabitants of the sea know of this place, much less those on land.

Not all is as it seems. Looks can be deceiving. What may seem beautiful on the outside may as well be dark and deadly on the inside . . .

**What ya'll jus' read was an absolutely horrendous prologue. This is actually the first time I've written one. Well in any case, the story, hopefully, gets better from here.**


	2. The Red Eyed Monster

**I don' own ****Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime**** or ****Bioshock**

* * *

**Red Eyed Monster**

The Sunny Kingdom is the center of all Fushigiboshi. It gives Fushigiboshi the power to metabolize life and secures a crucial balance between the kingdoms. In the center of the Sunny Kingdom is the kingdom's precious princesses. Princesses Rein and Fine, the most un-princess-like but definitely the most famous princesses in Fushigiboshi, were put in charge of the Prominence and Promin that keep the kingdom running by the deceased former princess, Princess Grace. An evil, dark lord by the name of Black Crystal King once aimed to take over Fushigiboshi but was halted by the now deceased princess. The Black Crystal King was only sealed and not destroyed; he was released in later years after Princess Grace's death. But because of the twin princess' hard work and determination, the evil king was destroyed in Fushigiboshi and the twin princesses were then left in charge of the Blessing of the Sun which stores the Prominence.

One year later, the twin princesses and the other princes and princesses, with an exception of a few, from the other kingdoms went to school at Royal Wonder Planet to learn how to be proper Queens and Kings for the future. Of course, trouble wasn't too far behind as fragments of the Black Crystal King hadn't just landed in Fushigiboshi but also Royal Wonder Planet. Not deterred, Rein and Fine fought back like before and the king met crushing defeat once again at the hands of the twin Sunny Kingdom princesses, now known throughout the universe as the Universal Princesses.

It has been 2 months since the twins and the other princes and princesses have graduated from the Royal Wonder Academy of Education and have returned home to stay. And that is where we begin . . .

***CRASH***

Now remember, I said they graduated. I didn't say that they still didn't act like themselves.

"Aw, Fine. Why!?" Altezza complained about Fine accidently running her over trying to get some cake on the far table. This common act of Fine's, however, caused Altezza to break her glass cup she had dropped. Fine had returned to apologize heavily for her dramatic outburst, cake in hand of course.

"Ah, I'm terribly sorry Altezza! I didn't mean it, really!"

"Hmph! How in any world did you manage to graduate and get your certificate to be a certified queen!? You'll never be a proper queen at this rate." Altezza chided. "Running me over for a piece of cake . . . unbelievable!"

Fine only took Altezza's lecturing as teasing anyway.

"But, but . . . it's chocolate cake."

Altezza fumed and really started eating into Fine while the latter tried and failed to put up a defense. In the background, the other princesses and princes were laughing, eating and enjoying themselves at Fine's and Altezza's expense. It was early evening at the Sunny Castle's rose garden where Princesses Fine and Rein wanted to enjoy some time with their friends from the other kingdoms. They had thrown a small tea party for everyone just for the heck of it, or so they said.

"How like those two to go at it over something so small." Lione commented watching from afar.

"If it's not one, it's the other . . ." Mirlo lightly teased.

"I take offense to _that."_ Rein was quick to interject.

"I meant nothing by it. Really." Mirlo, though soft spoken, panicked a little on the inside.

"I'm officially offend." Rein smirked as she teased Mirlo lightly. Mirlo caught wind of look she was getting from Rein and calmed.

"It's true though," Gorchel, one of the Seed princesses, slyly looked their direction, "if it's not Fine causing the trouble, it's Rein. In most cases, the both of you."

"What? We're not _th__at_ bad, are we?"

"Yes, you guys are." the others were quick to answer. Rein started sweating lightly. By that time, Altezza and Fine were arriving back to where everyone else was gathered.

"That hurts. Deep."

"That's okay." Sophie gleefully commented. "No amount of you guys troublemaking will make us love you both any less!" Fine and Rein visibly deflated. Altezza was smirking. Finally that air head of a princess was saying something useful. "I mean, just look at Altezza!" At this time, everyone was snickering, but for their safety, they took a giant step back. "Altezza has been chewing you two out for your mistakes, while inadvertently causing troubles of her own! We don't love her any less!" Sophie whimsically finished her thought. Altezza, by now, was red in the face. And, if you looked closely, you could've caught a glimpse of steam pouring from her ears. She was about ready to strangle the poor Windmill Kingdom princess. Everyone else, however, was finding it increasingly difficult to breathe as they were fighting their laughter.

"Quit laughing!" Altezza shifted the majority's direction with a growl. Everyone else was busy, and practically struggling, picking themselves up from the laughing fit they just had. Some having more luck than others. Auler, the first on his feet, went to comfort and calm the distressed princess.

"Come now, Altezza. It's okay Sophie didn't really mean those things. At least not seriously."

"Buiba buu bab ba bu?" (In whose offence?) Milky slyly shot a questioning look at Auler. Princess Milky may be a baby, but she isn't stupid.

"Who knows." Fine answered.

"Well, in any given case, it's getting quite late. I believe it's best for everyone to return home for today." Rein concluded.

"Indeed. We all best be leaving now." Bright agreed. Possibly because he didn't want a fight to breakout unintentionally. His sister prefers to be the perfect princess, but he's sure that fighting isn't beneath her . . . at all. Everyone gathered their bearings (for some that was taking food for the road) and headed inside the castle and towards the front gates where the balloons were parked.

* * *

Queen Elsa and King Truth had seen better days. They both looked worn with worry and anxiety. They were reading a report that had just come in, and from the small stack of letters beside their thrones, it wasn't the only one. Similar reports had come in from days before, all roughly saying the same thing. The other kings and queens have received similar letters from inside their kingdoms as well. No one can seem to make heads or tails of them.

"Truth, this is the 9th letter we've received since this whole incident started Tuesday. They all say the same thing. It's been 5 days since then." Elsa voiced her concern to her husband.

"I know. Someone or . . . some_thing_ has been lurking around each of the kingdoms of Fushigiboshi and stealing children at night. No one has real seen the person doing it, but they all seem to recall some sort of red light." Truth lamented.

"What's strange is that all of the kidnapped children are little girls. It's not just happening in our kingdom, but in all of the kingdoms. Everyone from the families to the kingdom guards have been searching for the missing children, but with no luck; from any of them. Not one child has been located. This is an outrage!" Elsa was infuriated for the loss of the missing children throughout Fushigiboshi. How come not one of them has been found yet? One person can't be keeping that many kidnapped kids; there are over 20 of them missing. Unless . . . there's nothing left to be found. The kidnappings for most had been days ago. There could be . . . no, they have to still be somewhere. No one is about to give up looking for the lost children. Elsa and Truth be darned if they stop searching.

"Well, for now let's tighten security around the perimeter of the kingdom. Guards will be on every street, corner, back alley, everywhere. I'll send notification to the other kingdoms for them to do the same." Truth decided. See if that kidnapper steals another child in this or any other kingdom.

"I agree, but . . ."

"But what, Elsa? What has you worried?"

"What if we spread the guards too thin? We only have so many, Truth." Elsa brought up an excellent point. Truth considered this for a moment. With a heavy sigh, he answered.

"It's a risk we'll have to take. Better spread too thin than nowhere at all or in heavy in some places rather than others. Besides, all the letters and reports mention only one person, not a group of people."

"And yet that one person has managed to elude detection from everyone until the last possible moment and kidnapped 20 plus children from all seven kingdoms." Once again, a very excellent point. Still, Elsa conceded to the plan. It was to initiate tonight and onward until the perpetrator is caught.

Just then, the twins and the other princesses and princes walked into the throne room. Impeccable timing, wouldn't you say?

"Good evening your majesties." they gave a bow. The Queen and King bowed their heads to them.

"Thank you for having us. We hope we weren't too much trouble." Shiyon, one of the Seed princesses, thanked.

Queen Elsa put on a sincere smile to the young princes and princesses. "Not at all. You're all always welcomed here. And of course you're all our special daughters precious friends. Please, travel home safely."

"We will." they all confirmed.

"Please stay safe. I'm sure you've all regrettably heard of the kidnappings." King Truth warned. He didn't wish to frighten them, but he wanted them to realize the dangers being presented here. Luckily, they all understood perfectly.

"We know and we will be careful." Shade answered. Though they weren't showing it now, they were all just as worried about the kidnappings as everyone else. Giving the King and Queen their final respects, the small party made their way to the balloons. Giving each of the princesses and princes some hugs and words of gratitude, the twins waved their friends off to their respective homes, praying for their safe return.

* * *

Rein and Fine are in their gargantuan sized bathroom, washing up for bed. Rein is currently having her hair washed by Fine.

"Hey, Rein."

"What is it, Fine?"

"What do you think?"

"Think? Think about what?"

"You know, those kidnappings! I overheard that whoever's kidnapping those people is up 20 plus now."

"I'm not really sure what I think. All I _know_ is that I feel sorry for those families. Worrying themselves silly over their missing kids, and those families who still have their kids are paranoid."

"Yeah . . ." Fine began rinsing Rein's hair. "I feel bad now."

"Why's that?"

Fine absentmindedly began waving the removable shower head around. "Well, we're all comfortable and cozy in our castle not having to worry about stuff like that, while most other people are worrying if their kids are next or if they'll be in their bed when they wake up."

"I understand how you feel. I feel the same, but it can't be helped. Mother and Father refuse to let us out of the castle unless it's to go to another castle with this kidnapper around, and- Fine stop waving that thing around! You're getting everything wet!"

Fine quickly turned the shower head off. She gave a lopsided smile. "Heh heh . . . sorry."

Rein smiled back and went to get her, hopefully dry, pajamas. Along the way she slipped on the drenched floor face first. Fine started dying of laughter, but still went to help her fallen comrade. That was, until she slipped. Rein, witnessing the fall, started laughing herself. Finally finding their footing, the sisters gripped to each other and made their way to their clothing, trying not to fall again with each others support, giggling the whole way. Can't fight a team like theirs.

* * *

Somewhere along some ocean shore in Fushigiboshi, the waves rolled in gently onto the sand. Crabs and starfish washed ashore, line the borders between land and the waters in the early night. Families turn in for the night feeling more at ease since the decree of increased kingdom security by the royal families. Those living by the ocean drift to sleep with the help of the calming sound of the waves and feeling of security for the first time in days.

In the distance, a large sphere-like object breaks the surface and moves toward the shore. It's covered in seaweed and moss, and made of a rusting brass. The front of the sphere has a bolted door and a large glass window to see out of. The door releases pressured air and swings open with a high squeak. A figure, mostly concealed by the surrounding darkness, steps out of the sphere. The figure is lanky, but tall in stature. It could be taller if it wasn't slouching slightly. Not much could be seen about the figure with the dim night light. A small cage-like basket was attached to it's back, and its head was circular. From one arm was something like a harpoon that, luckily, could be seen because of the moonlight reflecting off of it. A similar spear-like object was also being reflected by the moonlight on the other arm. This object looked like an over sized needle, extending way past its arm and nearly touching the sand below. Nothing else seemed to be visible from the figure to make out.

The figure began showing more signs of life as it looked at its surroundings. It looked up towards the sky. In the distance, the Sunny Kingdom could clearly be seen as the sole object in the sky. No clouds, or obscurities to block it from view. Despite it being high in the sky and considering the number of kidnappings, this was the best place to get more unsuspecting victims.

The figure stiffened its body and crouched slightly, as if getting into a running position. From the figure's head came an eerie, blood red light that spelled impending doom for all that crossed it. The figure, now known as the kidnapper, lunged forward and took off running in the direction of the Sunny Kingdom. The Sunny citizens were about to regret being the most carefree people of Fushigiboshi.

* * *

They've been out here for hours. Since the decree of the increased security, not one of the kingdoms have reported of any kidnappings . . . so far. It's been fine up to this point, let's keep it that way.

True to his word, King Truth had every available guard in every street of the kingdom. Posted on corners and even back alleys and roads. _Absolutely_ no one would get into one of these houses without being noticed. It was impossible. But still, as Queen Elsa predicted, the guards were indeed spread too thinly. Two guards for every 2-3 blocks. Granted, they still would be able to hear if someone was getting kidnapped, but getting to them from a block over was another problem entirely. Well, get through the night without trouble first and work out the details later.

The guards were pacing to and fro through their assigned areas, keeping their eyes sharp for someone or something that shouldn't be there. Still nothing. That's good. No chance of kidnappings tonight it seems!

* * *

The kidnapper moved swiftly across the roofs of the many houses looking for the perfect target, hiding behind cover when available to avoid being seen. The kidnapper was getting frustrated. Every time **it** found the perfect target, one of those people with spears would be right in front of the house. Of course the kidnapper could just get rid of the guards with **its** harpoon, bull rush the house, grab the target, and make a mad dash back to the sphere **it** arrived in, but that would cause too much commotion and gather unwanted attention **it** didn't need. More of those people with the spears that **it** saw on the way here would be on **it **in seconds. The kidnapper needed to find a target in a house that wasn't guarded. What's with that anyway? There were never _this_ many people guarding **its** targets. What's the deal!?

As the kidnapper roamed around more and more, **it **found that it was the same everywhere else. Perfect target, house guarded by a person wielding a spear. This was getting aggravating! The kidnapper was getting ready to be reckless. To heck with the ninja crap, this was getting nowhere! It's already passed midnight! The kidnapper was about to get desperate and go ahead wit the bull rushing plan. If the kidnapper went back to where **it **came from _without_ a child, things would not end well.

The kidnapper searched frantically for an unguarded house. No. No. Not there. Guarded. No! NO! The kidnapper was about ready to call it quits and return empty handed. **It **looked around one last time and spotted one house that stood out among all the rest. This house was frickin' humongous! A house to end all housing complexes! It was easily the biggest house in the whole kingdom. How did the kidnapper ever miss it? But something so huge must be heavily guarded, right? Eh, it's worth a look. The kidnapper bounded **its **way over to the huge complex. The kidnapper didn't even notice that it was _so _big that it was levitating over the other houses _and_ had its own elevator!

The kidnapper dived into the elevator that allowed whoever lived in the levitating house to come down to the town. The kidnapper tried not to get too excited, I mean whoever lived in this house couldn't even have the required children **it** needed; a little girl around the age of 5 to 8 years. Still, if it meant that **it **had a chance to return with the required child, **it **would go through Hell and high water to get what **it **needed rather than go back empty handed. With that in mind, the kidnapper's head glowed a menacing red and steeled **itself** as the elevator came to a smooth halt and the doors glided open.

* * *

"Hmm~, that dress is really cute~!" Rein mumbled in her sleep as she tossed in her bed. Across from her was Fine in her own bed mumbling something along the lines of-

"Cake~!" -yeah, that. In between the princesses was a dresser that held a white chest with a handle. Inside the chest lay Poomo, the twins' fairy advisor, Kyukyu, and Pyupyu, the baby angels that Rein and Fine met at Royal Wonder Planet and now live with since the twins became the Universal Princesses.

All things considering, Rein and Fine's room was relatively small compared to some of the other rooms in the castle. Heck, their bathroom was bigger! Still, it was comfortable. They each had their own closets on the sides of their beds, a simple carpet in the middle, and a small table in the corner. Above the dresser where the chest is laying, was a fairly large window with simple white curtains. In the front of their room was a large set of double doors.

Everyone in the room continued to sleep peacefully. But, as everyone was sleeping, an eerie yellow glow passed over the window. The light ran over Rein's closed eyes, which resulted in her turning over in attempt to avoid the disturbance that kept her from dreaming of accessories. The glow returned this time resting on the window and pouring through down the middle of the room. There was forced creaking coming from the window as the figure shining the light through the twins' window tried to force it open. The figure ceased its actions as it realized the window was locked from the inside. No matter. The figure raised its hand to where the lock should be located. The lock shifted slightly. A little more. Just one more push. *Click* With a soft creak of protest from the window, the double-door window was pushed open. How was the locked opened? You'll find out later. The figure hopped into the room, avoiding the small dresser under the window, in utter silence. Neither twin stirred. The figure's yellow light ran over the person in the bed on its right. A girl with blue hair, looking to be eight-years-old. To its left, another girl looking the same age but with red hair. The figure's eerie yellow light turned blood red.

The kidnapper had just broke into the biggest house in the whole Sunny Kingdom and found two, read it, _two_ perfect targets! **Its **whole night just got turned upside down! Even better was that there were practically no people with spears guarding the place, so it was easy to break into. This might not be a lost night after all. Still, **it **had a job to do; grab the girls and get the heck out of there.

The kidnapper walked to Fine's bed, towering over Fine and the bed. The kidnapper had thought she had been awake for a second when she started talking about cake again. Realizing she was only sleep talking, the kidnapper reached over to make a grab at Fine. Once the kidnapper had Fine, **it** only had a short amount of time to grab Rein and haul butt out of there. There may not have been many guards outside, but that said nothing about the amount of people inside. It was a big place, which could mean that there are more people in it. Plus there's the parents, too. The kidnapper was about to close **its** embrace around Fine, and make a mad grab at Rein once **it** had Fine.

. . . The kidnapper should've done **its** research . . . Fine's not a still sleeper.

Fine, in an attempt to hastily grab some dream cake, thrusted her fist into the kidnapper's face. The kidnapper lurched backwards, not expecting to be punched, and hard to make an observation. Nothing was getting between Fine and her cake, imaginary or not. I hope you have health insurance. The kidnapper had turned the opposite direction clutching **its** head. **It **wasn't hurt, but that punch sure surprised **it** and rattled **its** head a bit. The red light was still beaming from the kidnappers head and the light was looming over Rein's face.

**It** really should've done **its **research . . . Rein doesn't sleep well with lights shining in her face. Fine learned that the hard way. _She_ never turned on the lights in the middle of the night again.

Rein awoke peering through her eyelids at some red light shining in her face. At the least, she was not happy.

"Who the heck is shining that light!?" Rein yelled grumpily, angered that her sleep was disturbed because _somebody_ thought it would be funny to shine a light in her face while she was sleeping. Fine awoke seconds after, rubbing her hand.

"Ow~! What the heck did it hit!?"

Both looked over to each other for an explanation for both of their problems. They didn't expect to see someone else in their room with them. Quick to react to the situation, the kidnapper lunged at Rein, wrapped **its **arm around her waist, and hoisted her under** its **arm. The kidnapper realized **it** didn't have much time before any one of them registered what was happening and started screaming, so **it **quickly turned on **its** heel and lunged towards Fine, arm outstretched.

While it was happening Rein registered who, or rather what, she was seeing. The person was tall and very lanky. **It **had a harpoon attached to **its** right arm and attached to the left arm was a long needle, actually a syringe, that elongated past **its **arm. On **its** back was a rusted cage with alot of dirty pink bows tied to the rungs. **Its** head was actually a helmet; an old, rusted divers helmet to be precise that had a port hole that was glowing a dark red. **Its** body suit was a dirty divers suit with patches of brown leather on the elbows and knees and the main body piece. On the feet were metal boots, which made Rein wonder how in the world they didn't hear **it**. Next to the cage on **its** back was an rusted air tank with a valve that looked like it hasn't been opened in years. There were various metal pieces on the suit that looked relatively clean and seem to act as an armor. Rein's anger soon turned to gut-wrenching fear. The red glow coming from **its** helmet said it all. This was the kidnapper that went around stealing kids from their loving homes. They said from the descriptions that the kidnapper was a person that flashed a red light when **it **arrived and looked like a person, but those people had only caught glimpses of **it**. Now, here **it** was, in her and her sister's room. This kidnapper was no person, **it **was a _monster_. Now knowing that this was the thing taking the kids from the kingdoms, Rein felt sick to her stomach and didn't even have the will to scream when **it **grabbed her around her waist.

Fine watched in horror as the intruder grabbed her sister and turned on **its** heel aiming to take her with them. Fine was quick to move as her senses crashed back to her and her flight response kicked in. As the red eyed monster dived her direction, Fine flew from her bed and onto the floor. The monster tripped over the edge of Fine's bed and landed on the other side with an audible thud. The sudden noise had awaken the drowsy Poomo and two baby angels.

"What's going on -pumo?"

The first thing Poomo processed once his eyes adjusted was that some stranger had Princess Rein under one arm and was attempting to grab Princess Fine, who was sprawled across the floor in front of him. Poomo immediately launched himself at the stranger attempting to harm his charges. Pyupyu and Kyukyu followed suit. The three landed on the red glowing port hole, successfully blocking the monsters view. They held on for dear life, Poomo wanting to save the princesses and Kyukyu and Pyupyu wanting to do the same but the two baby angels were scared out of their minds.

Not at all pleased that **its** view was blocked and the sudden turn of events, the monster thrashed **its **arm with the syringe around trying desperately to find the other girl. The syringed arm thrashed so wildly, it knocked over the dresser in front of the window. The contents, including the chest, were scattered across the floor with a loud crash. Not caring anymore if anyone heard, the monster began tearing, scratching, and down right destroying anything and everything in attempt to get the offending creatures off **its** helmet and grab the second girl.

Fine, now moved to the other side of the room, was was scared white. This, this . . . _thing_ was destroying her and Rein's room trying to get her and Rein. Fine wasn't good with scary things; that was well known to everyone. She wanted to get as far away from this monster as fast as her legs could carry her. She wanted to scream, hoping this was just a horrible nightmare. But she couldn't. Her legs refuse to follow her orders, freezing her in place. Her voice wouldn't come like there was this painful lump in her throat. Her mouth was unbelievably dry and her throat felt hoarse as if she actually had been screaming. She had seen Poomo and the angels come to their rescue as she was on the floor. Their attempt to block the monster's sight worked brilliantly and gave her enough time to crawl to the corner, out of harms way. Fine was completely at a loss. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to save her sister, but she also wanted to run away. By now Rein had started fighting back, wanting to be released from the monsters grasp. Rein wasn't a scaredy cat like she was. Rein was brave and courageous. She wasn't afraid at all to fight back for her life vs Fine who would run at the first sign of danger. But, Rein was in danger now. Screw being scared . . . okay, let's not completely screw it out the window because she was still scared. But Fine would willingly throw her life on the line for Rein just like Rein would for her. Fine found the resolve to literally throw herself at the offending monster just as **it** tossed Poomo and the baby angels off and miraculously into the open chest, which closed them in. One of the dislodged dresser drawers landed on top of the chest keeping it shut. Rein managed to get loose and out of the monster's grip just as Fine tackled **it.**

Nothing could've prepared Rein for that. She half expected for Fine to bolt for it while she had the chance. She was down-right proud of Fine. Even with all of the commotion, Rein needed to make sure someone knew that they were being attacked. So, just as the monster threw Fine off of **it**, Rein sucked in a deep breath and with all the strength she could muster, she screamed.

* * *

Queen Elsa and King Truth groggily woke to the sounds of distant thumping and banging. It didn't sound too far away from their room either. They sat up in their bed, gathering their bearings. The banging began to get louder and more violent. They were fully awake now and judging from the sounds of oncoming footsteps they weren't the only ones. There was a knocking at their large double doors.

"Come in!" Elsa yelled to the ones on the other side of her bedroom doors.

"Excuse us!" Camelot, the head maid of the castle, and Lulu, her feline maid-in-training entered the room in their pajamas with Omendo, the castle advisor, following behind. By this time many others in the castle had began noticing the rustling. From the maids to chefs, gardeners to the few guards in the castle. They all began picking themselves up from bed and to their doors.

"Your majesties! Something is causing a disturbance in the castle!" Camelot urgently spouted.

"Yes, we hear it." King Truth commented. "Does anyone know what it is?"

As if his and everyone elses question was answered, a heart wrenching scream echoed through the castle. Everyone in the castle's blood ran deadly cold as they realized who the scream came from. Elsa and Truth shot out of their bed so fast, olympic sprinters would've been jealous at their speed. Not bothering to grab their robes, the queen and king and all others remaining in the castle ranging from the list above sprinted towards the direction of the scream. Princesses Fine and Rein's bedroom.

* * *

The monster just lost it. In **its** blind rage, **it**threw off one of the girls **it** was supposed to be capturing. The fact that the blue haired girl screamed just made made matters a whole lot worse. **It** had little time remaining; there were bound to be people on there way now. It's now or never. Ignoring the thrashing, the monster grasped Fine and tucked her under **its** arm. Rein wasn't quick to react this time as the monster grabbed her as well. Now having both girls, the monster turned to the window ready to get the heck out of there before the calvary arrived. Still not giving up without a fight, Fine and Rein continued to thrash around. Rein looked over to Fine. Rein was determined not to let the monster get away with both of them. She pulled her elbow back, and with as much force as she could gather, she brought her elbow back into the monster's gut. The sudden blow caught the monster off guard and caused **it** to drop Fine as **it** cradled **its **stomach. Not having time to grab the red head, the monster bolted for the window. Fine quickly picked herself up and went after them. As they reached the window, the monster readied **itself **to jump, but Fine had gripped onto one of Rein's dangling legs and started pulling them back into the room, determined not to let the monster take her sister.

"I won't let you take her!"

Running out of time, the monster went to **its** last resort. A high pitched screeching rang out through the castle. Fine was instantly dazed and couldn't move. Everyone running towards the room had stopped because of the sudden ringing in their ears. Still, the ringing vanished quickly and they were all on the move again. Fine had lost her grip on Rein and with Rein still under the monster's arm, they were out the window and landing on one of the nearby towers. Fine shook off the ringing in her ears to see the monster with Rein in tow about to bound for another tower away from the castle.

"Rein!" Fine frantically stuck her foot out the window, knocking over the drawer keeping the chest Poomo and the angels were from opening.

"Fine!" Rein frantically called back to her younger sibling. Fine didn't know exactly how she was going to get over where Rein was from the window with a forty story drop right below, but she just wasn't going to let that monster get with _her_ sister. So, she was prepared to follow. The monster was way past aggravated; **it** was furious. **It **had enough. Turning back to the window, **it **readied **its** harpoon. Aiming right at Fine, the monster got ready to release. Rein quickly spotted this and moved to intercept **its** shot. She be darned if she let this thing hurt_ her_ sister.

"No!" Rein shoved the monster's arm just enough to throw off **its** shot. The harpoon made its way Fine's direction. Instead of it plunging itself into Fine's chest as intended, it hooked onto the shoulder of Fine's pajama gown. The sheer power of the harpoon was so massive , though, that Fine was ripped from the window and impaled into the far wall by the shoulder of her gown. Fine had just seen her life flash before her eyes.

The monster hastily turned and leapt off back the the sphere **it** arrived in, with Rein in tow.

"Fine!" Rein futility reached back toward her home and to her sister who were already too far away.

"Rein! Bring her back!" Fine began scratching at the harpoon that impaled her gown into the wall and refuse to give her freedom to chase after her long gone sister. Fine began to cry but refused to give up trying to get free. As the salty tears streamed down her cheeks, the doors to the room burst open and Truth and Elsa were the first to run in and witness the carnage.

Their daughter's dresser had multiple scratch marks on it and was in a mangled heap in the middle of their floor with the drawers strewn about the room. The carpet had been ripped and torn, their beds were in tatters. The sheets had various rips in them, the pillows had cotton coming out of them pouring onto the floor. Fine's bed had been forcibly snapped in two and her closet wore a gaping hole. Rein's closet wasn't in any better shape as it was cleaved in two with one half cracked and partly in front of the door while the other half was shattered beyond repair.

Everyone there was too stunned to move; to breath even. Everyone except Elsa and Truth. They stopped for a mere moment before rushing through, searching worriedly for their daughters. Just then, Poomo, Kyukyu, and Pyupyu dizzily stumbled out of the chest they were forcibly locked in by the intruder.

"What happened -pumo?" Poomo painfully held his head.

"Fine! Rein! Where are you!" Elsa frantically searched for her girls. Truth was just as hectic.

"Mother! Father!"

Everyone turned either a full one eighty or glanced to the side to see the youngest princess impaled to the wall by the shoulder of her night gown. She was crying hysterically and clawing desperately at the spear keeping her to the wall.

"Oh dear God!" Elsa was quick to move to Fine's side tried pulling her loose from the wall. Truth was behind her in seconds. Finally removing the harpoon, Fine was in her parents arms crying like a newborn baby. The many maids, few guards, and other residents working in the castle watched the exchange with heavy hearts. Camelot, Lulu, and Omendo were at the front.

"Shh, shh, it's okay now Fine. We're here now." Elsa tried to comfort her child.

"Fine, where's your sister? Where's Rein?" Truth asked, desperate to find his other beloved daughter. He wouldn't calm until he knew for certain that they both were safe. Fine continued to cry as she gripped to both her parents. Her words came out in hoarse sobs and broken sentences.

"**It **has her! **I-I-It** has he-her!"

"What?"

She cried even harder than before, but she spoke more clearly.

"**It** took her, Mama! That monster took Rein! She's gone! Oh God, she's gone!"

Not believing their ears, they pressed further.

"Who, Fine? Who?" Elsa was now crying herself. One, because of seeing Fine in such a broken state and two because of knowing someone might have Rein.

" That kidnapper! That horrible red eyed monster!"

The entire castle felt like ice. The whole place was silent and frozen with the exception of Fine's wailing. Everything came crashing back to Poomo. He recollected that an intruder broke into the princesses room and started attacking the place. And now he'll have to live with the fact that the intruder has one of his charges and, taking into account the number of rescued kidnappees which was a big fat zero, there was a high possibility they weren't ever going to see her again. Elsa tightened here hug on her, now only, daughter and started wailing right along with her. Truth gathered them both in his arms and sobbed harshly. Those watching eventually broke. They all sobbed and cried for the loss of the blue haired princess. Not one person was without tears.

Truth had ordered a full scale search for the culprit throughout Fushigiboshi, hoping, praying that it wasn't too late to get Rein back.

* * *

The monster was finally out of the Sunny Kingdom and on the beach where **it **first arrived. Rein was securely tucked under** its** arm unconscious. **It **made one more sprint and arrived back to the sphere it arrived in. **It **unceremoniously tossed Rein inside before stepping inside **itself**. Looking back at the kingdom, the monster clearly saw lights flashing everywhere. Everyone in the kingdom must be looking for this girl. Looks like **it **won't be coming back here for a while. With that, the door to the sphere-like submarine closed tight, backed away from the shore, and submerged under the rough waves.


	3. What Are They Worth To You?

**I don' own ****Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime**** or ****Bioshock**

* * *

**What Are They Worth To You?**

No one in the Sunny Castle got any sleep afterwards. Truth had every available guard in the entire kingdom searching for his lost daughter. Even the other castle workers helped in the search, also wishing to find the missing princess. They had searched all night with no sign of Rein or the monster that had broken into Fine and Rein's room and took Rein with **it**. Everyone was utterly devastated at the turn of events. No one had expected for the kidnapper to even come within 100 miles of the castle. 

The next morning, word had gotten out to the Sunny Kingdom that Princess Rein was taken from her home by the notorious kidnapper and that Princess Fine had barely escaped abduction as well. The whole kingdom went silent that day. One, in mourning for the lost princess and her family, and two, in devastating realization . . . no one's child was safe in the whole of Fushigiboshi. Not that the news only reached the whole of the Sunny Kingdom, but within hours, written letters were sent out to the other royal families of the other kingdoms. They all received the same basic thing. Princess Rein was gone; taken by the kidnapper everyone had come to fear. Shock didn't even begin to scrape the surface of raw emotion the other royal had felt at the news. By the time anyone had registered what they had just read, the news was spread all over the planet, through each kingdom. Fine, even in her state, manage to get the word to Princess Pearl in the Sea Kingdom. Pearl had barely read a quarter of the letter before she was in tears.

A meeting was to be held at the Sunny Castle with all the royal families present the next day. That day soon arrived; too soon for some people. All of the balloons from all the kingdoms had landed almost simultaneously by the front gate of the Sunny Castle. The royal families had arrived; all except for Pearl and her parents since they really couldn't leave their kingdom. Not that it mattered since no one except for Fine, Poomo, Altezza, Bright, Shade, and the missing Rein knew of the Sea Kingdom anyway. All of the families stepped out their respective balloons and, with heavy hearts, walked into the castle.

They had arrived in the meeting room and what they all saw nearly broke their hearts all over again. Queen Elsa and King Truth looked like they haven't slept or ate in the past two days. Their faces were clearly worn from distress, and their eyes were red and puffy with dark circles under them. Their bodies were hunched and sagging on their thrones looking as if they were struggling just to support themselves. It was disturbingly obvious they were bawling their eyes out earlier. They were in no condition to even be holding a meeting of any kind. Plus, they all noticed, there was no sign of Princess Fine.

Neither King or Queen could bring themselves to smile at the visiting royal families as they greeted them.

"Thank you all for coming this long way from your homes." King Truth's voice was hoarse from all the crying he's been doing. The other royals mentally cringed at the scratchiness of it. "Please, sit."

They obliged and sat down along the long table. The princesses and princes looked nervously at each other. They all nodded at each other and, against their better judgement, one of them voiced what they all were thinking.

"Excuse me, your majesties. But, where is Princess Fine? Isn't she going to attend this meeting with us?" Mirlo spoke up for the first time in her life. The other kings and queens didn't even scold her for asking as they too were wondering where the sole twin princess was.

"Princess Fine will arrive when she is ready." Elsa answered. That's right, when _she_ was ready. Not 'she will arrive shortly' or 'she will be here soon'. The princesses and princes got even more nervous. Nevertheless, the meeting begun.

"As, *ahem*, as you all know, our eldest daughter, Princess Rein, was kidnapped by the kidnapper that has been taking children from all the kingdoms of Fushigiboshi." The others saw that Truth was trying real hard not to break down in front of them. They, too, tried their hardest not to break down with him. It was a struggle. "We _still_ haven't been able to located and apprehend the criminal since the beginning. This is why Elsa and I suggest a combined search that includes all the kingdoms forces looking for the missing children." They all nodded in agreement. No one was about to let this monster continue to get away from their clutches anymore.

* * *

Fine was locked up in her room laying on her bed in fetal position. Her eyes were paralyzed from all the crying. Camelot and Lulu gave up coaxing Fine out of the room long ago. The room was still a hot mess but looked better since some maids came in and cleaned a little. Fine was staring emptily at her sister's bed not thinking anything; not feeling anything. She was numb in mind and body. She hadn't moved in so long her joints were starting to freeze up. She hadn't eaten anything either which was unbelievable. Poomo and the angels were curled up against her exhausted from the lack of sleep. Still, they refused to close their eyes. They just couldn't bring themselves to do it, no matter how tired they were.

Fine knew there was a meeting today about the incident two days ago. She was told to come when she was ready and if she didn't come at all that was just fine. They understood that what Fine went through was traumatizing, but Fine wasn't about to just lay there and sulk. She wasn't about to miss this meeting. She didn't go through Hell and back just to sulk. Her sister was missing and she was the only one who really knew what that monster that took Rein looked like. Fine didn't believe Rein was gone forever, she just wouldn't. She also wasn't about to give up looking for her neither. Rein was a fighter and right now, so was she.

Fine picked herself up and slowly trudged to the door. Poomo and the angels groggily followed behind her.

"Where are you going -pumo?"

"Kyu?"

"Pyu?"

" . . . Didn't you guys hear? . . . I have a meeting to go to."

* * *

"So, we need to gather all our forces to form a giant search party?" Queen Yamul debated. Truth and Elsa nodded their heads in confirmation.

"It's the only thing we can do right now. As of now, we still don't really know what this kidnapper looks like. Except for Fine, and she hasn't told us anything yet. We can only pray she talks again soon. Remember, she nearly got taken as well." Elsa choked out as she held in her tears. She rested her head in one of her hands as Truth grasped her other.

"Well, don't you think it's the right time to as-" King Wohl began but was cut off by the sound of the doors being pushed open by the two guards on the outside. Everyone turned to the door in time to see Fine shift in with Poomo and the angels flanking her sides. The princesses and princes let out an audible gasp as she walked further in. Fine's body was hunched over slightly as she straightened as much as she could in her state. Her clothes were wrinkled from laying on them for a long time and she showed lack of sleep and food depletion like her parents. The royal families took one look into her eyes and they had never seen her so . . . dead. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and glazed over, but with even with that dead look, they saw a spark of cold determination.

Fine's friends nearly died inside just by look at her. They couldn't even bring themselves to spring up and rush to her. They were too emotionally broken to help console Fine themselves. Even the enthusiastic Sophie was silent with despair. Fine continued to walk to her seat by her parents. She sat on their left, and an empty seat similar to hers was on her parents right; that seat belonged to Rein. She stared at it for a second before looking down at the table. Poomo rested on her right shoulder as Kyukyu, Rein's angel, rested on her left and Pyupyu laid on the top of her head.

"Thank you for joining us, Fine." Truth recovered from her sudden entrance. Fine didn't give any recognition that she heard him, but Truth continued anyway. "We were just talking about what the kidnapper looks like and we were hoping you could help us." It broke everyone to see Fine this way; so drowned in sorrow for Rein. They both had been inseparable since birth, they heard. Having Rein not being here and in some psycho's clutches must be killing her.

Fine didn't say anything for a while. She just closed her eyes. She was thinking about what she should tell them. Should she start from the beginning? Should she just answer the question she had been asked and be done with it for the rest of the meeting. Maybe she shouldn't say anything; I mean, she came to the meeting and that was all she was asked to do. No, she was going to do everything in her power to find Rein. Now was not the time to back out. She opened her eyes and raised her head to face many expectant eyes. What they were expectant of she really couldn't tell, but she would start with an apology.

"First, I'm sorry for not being here when you all arrived. That's not polite of me." Fine could tell they were about to interject and tell her it was okay but she wasn't going to have anyone interrupt her. "Second, and not to sound rude but, i really don't want to repeat myself. So, what I'm going to tell you I won't repeat." She had everyone's undivided attention on her now. She started to explain what the monster she and her sister had witnessed in their room looked like in as much detail as she could remember. It was roughly the same as Rein's description. Nobody could believe what they were hearing. The psycho stealing children in the night is some freak in a really old diving suit? Afterwards, with a deep chill going down her spine, Fine recalled the events of two days ago and told of the experience. With every word, Fine could see everyone visibly paling. Altezza and Mirlo looked sick to their stomachs; please, they haven't even seen her room yet. Bright, Shade, and Auler looked about ready to hurt someone. Queen Moon Malia was being very solemn about it as was King Randa and Queen Elena. The others were no better. Elsa and Truth hadn't even heard the story yet and were now holding on to each other for dear life. Once she was finished she could tell many were trying not to throw their fists on the table.

"To think this was happening to all of the other children as they were being taken." Queen Flower breathed out. Fine had seen the pictures of the kidnapped kids. Most of them she didn't recognize but one stuck out to her and Rein when they saw who it was. They had broke down when saw the girl in the picture was Nacchi the trapeze performer that was their age. They could hardly believe she was one of the victims.

"Well, as of now, we will all search for the missing children and apprehend this fiend." King Aaron looked seriously at the others present. Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

**- 4 MONTHS LATER -**

It had been 4 long, agonizing months since the abductions. Still, none of the victims had been located. On the plus side, the kidnappings had stopped since Rein was abducted. No one had seen any sign of that monster in ages.

Many had long since lost hope of ever finding their lost ones as time passed. All except for a few and Fine, with her parents, were some of those few who hadn't lost hope. She continued to pray for something, _anything_ to show itself help find her sister.

She finally got her wish.

* * *

There many people enjoying themselves at the beach despite the horror the planet had went through. As far as anyone was concerned, the kidnappings were over. Even though the children were still missing, many people decided it was best to move on and try to forget about it.

A lone beach goer treaded the beach shore to pass the time. She had stopped when she witnessed something wash ashore. She had jogged over to it not expecting what she had found. She had picked it up and knew it was garment of some kind. Then it had hit her. She had quickly sprinted to the Sunny Kingdom, not even bothering to grab her things as this was far more important.

* * *

Fine and the other princesses and princes had just finished a monthly summit they had. Now they were walking to the front gate. They had to go through the throne room as usual and waiting for them were their parents. Not taking any risks, the parents came with their children to the castle and also to talk with Elsa and Truth.

Fine and her parents looked better but everyone could tell they were still coping. Fine just was as enthusiastic as she used to be.

"Our summit is finished." Fine claimed as they walked in.

"Alright. I believe that means it's time for everyone to be on their way. Be safe going back." Truth expressed his concern.

"Thank you for having us." Everyone bowed to one another and began to move out towards the balloons. That was until some random citizen burst in the throne room unannounced with guards chasing after her.

"You're not allowed in their without permission!" one of the guards had caught up to her and prepared to drag her out.

"Please it's important that I speak with their majesties immediately!" she pleaded to stay. She obviously, to the people present, that she had come straight from the beach. She was coated in sand and water on her legs. She was wearing a swimsuit to and it was sticking to her from the sweat.

"Let her speak." Elsa intervened. The woman composed herself and bowed deeply to the kings, queens, and their children. "What's the problem, dear?"

"I apologize for bursting in unannounced your majesties, but I assure you it's important." They motioned for her to continue. "I believe I may of found something of . . ." she hesitated, not sure if she should say. She was partly afraid to she her King and Queen break down again.

"Found something of _what_, dear?"

". . . Princess Rein's." Everyone froze over as she pulled the garment from behind her back and presented it to the Sunny family. It was a slightly wet, blue night gown messily folded together just as she found it. Fine had taken one good look at it before running out of the room. She returned seconds later with a blue night cap that had belonged to Rein. It had fell off her head during the attack and was left behind. Fine walked up along side the woman and compared the two. If there was any doubt before, it all had disappeared in that moment.

They had matched perfectly. That gown belonged to Rein.

The woman immediately relinquished the article of clothing to the princess, told everyone where she found it and left back to the beach to pick up her things and go home. Fine just stare at the gown. She looked to her parents and they looked on in equal shock. She walked over to them and handed it to them. They had looked at the gown just as Fine had with mouths agape; they had completely forgotten the other royal families were even there.

"How? Does this mean . . . ?" Elsa breathed, not believing that after so long a clue had finally showed up.

"Babu ba-ba babu bubu!" (Rein is somewhere near the ocean!) Milky may have been right. But the fact that the gown was more than half dry meant that it was sitting there for a while. They could have moved by then. Everyone was getting a little excited at the find. Unaware, a slip of paper came from the folds of the gown. Fine noticed and was quick to pick it up. She shoved it in her skirt pocket for later. She had no idea what it was, but as of right now it didn't matter.

The queen and king refused to get too excited and bring up false hope for themselves. But they were getting antsy about finding Rein. That's when Truth noticed it.

"Please, this is only a small clue, but Elsa let me see that." Truth swallowed, dreading what he may find when he unfolded the garment. He knew that spot of red he saw in the corner of his eye wasn't part of the design. He carefully unfolded the cloth and everyone's excitement had completely went away.

That red spot was blood.

It wasn't just 'she might have cut herself during the struggle and it smeared on her gown' blood. It was full on 'somebody just got slaughtered'. The gown had been strategically folded so no one could see the blood. It was everywhere on the gown and tears and cuts were clearly evident; as if she had been stabbed and left to bleed out. The blood was all dried indicating that this had happened ages ago; whatever it was. Everyone was sickened and the parents had started crying again. Fine wanted to throw up thinking that was her sister's blood. Not taking it anymore, Fine ran out of the room and back to hers.

Was she upset? Yes. Was she sick to her stomach? Of course! Was she discourage of finding her sister because of the new turn of events? Oh _heck_ no. She wasn't about to give up the search. Not until she found the body and knew for sure. Fine had remembered the paper that fell from the folds of the gown and reached into her pocket to get it. She carefully opened it and it was surprisingly clean. That told her that it might've been placed in the gown later after the blood had dried. It was a note. She read and it said this.

_I know where your little one is._

_- B.T._

This changed everything. Someone actually _knew_ where Rein was! And, quite possibly, everyone else! Should she share this? No, her family couldn't stand more false hope if this was fake. But, Fine believed every word written. Someone knows where her sister is and she'll take even a one percent chance to find her. But she doesn't even know where to start looking. This "B.T." person didn't even bother to write directions for crying out loud! She thought for a moment and came up with one of the most crazy ideas she ever thought of. She hurriedly took the back path to get to the front gate where her and Rein's balloon was. She hopped in and took off. _She _may not know where to start looking, but considering where the gown was found in the first place, she may know someone who possibly does.

* * *

***4 MONTHS LATER - SEA KINGDOM***

It had been four months. Four whole months since any of the kidnappings and there hasn't been one since Rein's abduction. Most people had really just . . . given up. But not all. Fine still hasn't given up hope and never will. Not until she sees a body. And just like Fine, someone else hadn't given up on finding Rein either. Princess Pearl was currently patrolling the Southeastern waters for, you guessed it, any signs of Rein. Princess Fine had come to her four months ago with a note and more determination than ever. With renewed vigor they had both began the search. Fine had believed Rein might be somewhere in the Sea Kingdom and since no one above water knew of this kingdom, no one thought to look here yet. It had left a whole area, the biggest area, unsearched! Now, Princesses Rein and Fine had been Pearl's first ever land-dwelling friends and they had made a huge impact on her life. She was going to do everything in her power to help them.

Along with Princess Pearl was her close friend and Captain, Captain Peggy. Captain Peggy is a penguin with a black eye patch over his right eye. He wears a green v-neck shirt, a maroon colored cape and matching captain's hat, and a brown belt with a golden buckle around his waist. They were searched these and other waters for months and there was still no sign of the missing kids or Rein. Still they went over the waters again and again just incase they missed something.

"Princess, I apologize but, I don't believe they're here." the captain offered his condolences. Pearl was still determined. Like Fine, she wasn't going to believe Rein or any of the others were dead until she found a body.

"I'm still going to look."

"But we've searched everywhere." Pearl stopped and looked to the East. According to official decree by her parents, no one was allowed to go into the Eastern waters of the Sea Kingdom. It was forbidden because of ocean inhabitants disappearing over there. Even she was told to stay away by her parents.

"Not everywhere . . ." She began swimming to the Eastern waters without hesitation. Captain Peggy followed quickly.

"We're not allowed in these waters princess! It's forbidden by the King and Queen!"

"I'm not stopping until I've searched every square inch of this kingdom. No law is going to stop me. Besides, I've been curious about this side of the kingdom for a long time now." She continued ahead. Peggy reluctantly followed. He wanted to protect the princess no matter what. It was made especially hard considering that they weren't in his submersible. They moved deeper into the eastside waters and searched even more. They searched for hours with no luck at all. They were exhausted and were about to call it a day. Pearl took one more once over and noticed something she hadn't before. It was real easy to miss too; a dull green glow. She moved closer and Peggy noticed her peak of interest; he once again followed. As they moved closer the glow brightened bit by bit, but not by much. They reached the rocks the glow was hiding behind and cautiously looked over.

"Oh wow . . ." Pearl was speechless. Peggy was doing no better.

"What _is_ this?" There was an array of . . . buildings in front of them! Not like the coral houses and buildings known in the Sea Kingdom, but buildings that should belong on land. They were tall, plentiful, and . . . beautiful. There were signs that exploded in neon light hanging from the buildings, tube walkways going from building to building and there were some sea creatures swimming around them. Looks like some inhabitants of the sea didn't care for the law as well.

"Something like this has been here this whole time?" Pearl couldn't believe what she was seeing. She swam over to the place.

"Where are you going!?"

"To get a closer look." She swam on. Once she was close enough, she began looking in the windows. Some of them had algae and grime on them which made it hard to see into the buildings, but she managed to find windows that were clear enough. She was shocked at what she saw. The outside of the buildings were pretty, but the inside was horrendous. Trash littered the floors, chairs and tables were either broken, shattered or turned over, it looked dull and lifeless. Pictures were torn and broken and glass was everywhere. There was no one around inside but it looked as if someone ransacked the place.

"Captain Peggy, come look at this." Pearl nodded him over. He had gotten a bad feeling as soon as he looked inside. This place wasn't safe at all.

"Princess, I believe it's best we leave. I don't like it here; it's unnerving."

Pearl was all too ready to oblige, until she saw movement. Her head whirled about back to the window to witness someone walking in. Curiosity got the best of her and she looked on. Who she saw made Pearl rip her eyes from the glass and swim faster than she ever had before. Peggy had a hard time keeping up. She was no bigger than the size of someone's hand, but dang she swims fast. She yelled back to Peggy.

"Captain Peggy, I need to get to the Sunny Kingdom! Please take me there!" Peggy had also seen who was in the building through the window. Even though the person had their back towards them, he could tell who it was as she walked by. He gave a nod to Pearl and she turned to look ahead with the most determination she could muster.

Pearl had found the body they were looking for. And she was very much alive.

* * *

***SUNNY KINGDOM***

All the royal families were visiting again today. With them all visiting back and forth like this, they might as well move in. But, the Sunny family could use all the support they could get. The Queens went to the Elsa and the kings went to Truth. Of course the princesses and princes went to Fine for comforting. Fine was okay though. _She _didn't believe Rein was dead.

And she was about to be proven right.

A guard from the front gate rushed into the throne room. Can anyone just come into the room uninvited now? Well, he obviously looked surprised.

"Your majesties, there's someone at the gate!"

"Who?" Truth asked.

"I'm not sure. He doesn't look like anyone from any of the kingdoms."

Truth and Elsa looked at one another. They turned back to the gate guard. "Bring him in." they spoke in unison. This outta be good.

Two of the guards from the gate walked in with . . . a penguin? Mostly everybody was thrown. Mostly everybody.

"Captain Peggy!" Shade, Bright, Altezza, and Fine had immediately recognized him much to the other royals and guards surprise.

"Bright, Altezza, you know this man?" Queen Camilla had questioned her son and daughter. They nodded.

"His name is Captain Peggy." Bright answered.

"He's from the Sea Kingdom." Altezza added.

"Sea Kingdom? There's another kingdom?" King Ronda questioned. Shade answered this time.

"It was an unknown kingdom in the oceans of Fushigiboshi. Unknown, until Princesses Rein and Fine discovered it. The whole ocean is Sea Kingdom territory, but the kingdom itself in deep within the ocean. That's why knew it existed." Everyone nodded understanding.

"Another kingdom no one knew about. How interesting!" Sophie said with enthusiasm.

"We had a Sea Kingdom?" Queen Elena wondered of the possibility.

"In any case, what brings you here?" Elsa asked. Fine almost knew for a fact she knew way he was here. Pearl must've found something.

"I only came as transport. The person who wants to talk is the Princess of the Sea Kingdom." Peggy had reached into his cape to retrieve a giant clam. Mostly everyone was confused besides the obvious people. The clam opened, and inside was Princess Pearl. She was no bigger than the people from the Seed Kingdom. She bowed humbly to the royals.

"Please to meet all of your acquaintance. I'm Princess Pearl of the Sea Kingdom." All of the people whom hadn't met Pearl before were struck in aw. Fine had took this time to explain.

"Princess Pearl is the rightful heir to the Sea Kingdom. She, along with her mother and father, rules over the Sea Kingdom. But, since the oceans of Fushigiboshi are so wide, Pearl and her parents rule over different parts of it. The queen rules over the North and Northwest waters, the king rules the South and Southwest waters, and Pearl rules over the Southeast waters by herself. And, from what Pearl had told Rein and I, the East waters are forbidden to be entered by law. It's also Pearl's job to make sure nobody enters there for safety." They all nodded at the explanation. All were impressed that a princess at such a young age ruled over a third of her country by herself. The other princess and even princes looked at her with a huge amount of respect.

"Well, Princess Pearl, what brings you from your home?" Truth asked again.

"Actually, I came to speak with Princess Fine." Pearl, along with everyone else, looked to Fine. Pearl remembers very clearly the plan she and Fine came up with. Pearl would search the Sea Kingdom for signs of Rein or any of the other kidnappees. If she found something, she would come and tell Fine immediately; no one else. They both agreed with the deal wholeheartedly. Pearl wasn't about to break it now because more people were here than expected. "In private, if you please."

"This way, Pearl. You can come too, Captain Peggy." Fine lead them away from listening ears. This was only to be said between them. Fine lead on out of the throne room with Pearl right behind and Peggy bringing up the rear.

* * *

Pearl, Captain Peggy, and Fine had found themselves to the roof the the Sunny Castle. Fine knew for a fact know one could listen to them up here. She lead the two to seats and a table set up there. Pearl sat on the table across Fine who was sitting in a chair. Captain Peggy took the seat behind Pearl.

"No one will hear us up here?" Pearl asked.

"Absolutely no one. Rein and I used to come here when we wanted to get away from it all and no one ever found us. Not even Camelot." Fine assured her friend. Pearl sighed out in relief. She didn't want to give this info to Fine and someone stop them. All their hard work would go to waste. "So? What did you find?" Fine was anxious to hear news.

"Well, it's not so much as _what_ we found, but _who_."

"Explain, please."

"Captain Peggy and I searched in the Eastern waters this time around. I know it's forbidden, but we had searched everywhere else. We stumbled across some kind of . . . town? Well not really a town because it was much bigger than one."

"Was is a city?"

"What's a city?"

"A city is like a huge town but smaller than a kingdom. I learned that at the Royal Wonder Academy. They have them on Royal Wonder Planet and some other planets." Fine explained. Peggy and Pearl nodded, thankful for the explanation.

"Well, a city. We looked around the place a little but the raw feeling of the place was unnerving, no matter how beautiful it looked on the outside. But we saw someone inside on of the buildings a took a look." Fine nodded and motioned for Pearl to continue. "You were right, Fine ." Fine could just feel the grin stretching on her face as tears pooled to her eyes. Pearl was doing the same as the realization of what she and Peggy saw finally hit her full force. "Rein is alive."

* * *

Fine, Pearl, and Captain Peggy had re-entered the throne room with everyone still present where they had left them. The royals, including Elsa and Truth had wanted to ask Princess Pearl some questions when she returned.

As they walked back in, it had been obvious the two were crying earlier. Though, despite the obvious evidence they were crying, Pearl was smiling warmly and Fine was grinning like an idiot. No one had seen her so, genuinely happy in the longest time.

"Well, Princess Fine, Captain Peggy and I must be on our way." Pearl bowed to Fine with Peggy following suit.

"Thank you for visiting. The both of you. I hope you both reach home safely." Fine bowed back to her friends of the Sea Kingdom. As they turned to leave, they were stopped by Truth.

"Pardon, Princess Pearl, but we would like to ask you a few questions about your kingdom."

Pearl turned to the king. "I apologize, but I must return to my kingdom. I mustn't away from it any longer. I'm sorry."

'Nice excuse, Pearl!' Fine mentally flashed her a thumbs up. This way they don't hound her about things they don't need to know. And, of course, she really does need to get back to her home. Pearl bowed to the royals and quickly left the castle with Peggy hot on her tail. And, before anyone could question _her_, Fine high tailed it out of there as fast as she could without being noticed.

Finally back at her room, Fine closed the door behind her quietly. Poomo and the angels were sleeping in the chest and she didn't want to wake them. Fine allowed herself to smile, it's been so long. She remembered something and reached into her skirt pocket. She pulled out a note Captain Peggy had handed to her on the roof of the castle before they came back down.

*Flashback*

"_Princess Fine, I have something for you." Peggy reached into his cape and pulled out a paper._

"_A note?" Fine took it from his offered hand and flipped it over a few times._

"_I found it by the shore were the gown was found. It must've fallen out. I meant to give it to you earlier. I was turned real deep into the sand and I hadn't found it until we landed on the shore on our way here. It was a lucky find." Peggy chuckled._

_Fine read the note she was given. She could stop the cheek-splitting grin coming to her face._

_**If you wish to find her, come to the lighthouse on the far side of the beach. A ride will be waiting for you.**_

_**- B. T.**_

*End of Flashback*

A lucky find indeed.

* * *

Fine was walking along Coral Beach late at night. She had eaten dinner that night and made a quick excuse to go to bed. When everyone was sleeping, she snuck out of the castle to come here. She had burned both of the notes she had gotten just incase someone was going to come after and stop her. Fine changed from her usual wear and opted for a plain, baby pink, crew-neck t-shirt, a pair of hot pink sweat pants, and white sneakers. Heck, she looked like she was about to go for a jog rather than going to save someone.

She breathed in the cool, fresh, night air. She felt peace for a moment and let it sink in. Fine lowered her head and faced forward. Right in front of her was her destination. The Coral Beach Lighthouse. She steadily moved forward toward her destination. Within a few minutes, she was at the door. Fine hesitantly knocked. No one answered but the door was open. She walked in and closed the wooden door behind her.

It immediately hit her that it was dark. Now, Fine was _still_ scared of creepy things and this place was setting off all her alarms. Nevertheless, she moved on; she wasn't turning back now. Not after all the trouble she went through. Not after all the trouble Pearl _and_ Peggy went through. No, she was going to see this to the end.

As Fine moved further in, sounds of electronics whirled life and lights came on, much to her relief. She definitely wasn't fond of the dark. Ahead of her were stairs leading down to a secluded area. Fine called out, hoping that the person who wrote the notes was waiting for her even after all this time.

"Hello?" No answer. Fine moved down the steps slowly and soon reached the bottom. Sitting in the middle of the area was a sphere-like submarine ascended in water with the door open just for her. This must be the ride to the place Rein was and the same place Pearl and Peggy had saw her. She stared at it for a second and noticed some embroidery.

"Bathysphere." Fine said to herself. So that's what this thing is called. Not wasting anymore time, Fine stepped into the bathysphere. The automatic door steamily shut behind her, she pressed a button labeled 'descend', and sat down for the ride. The bathysphere churned and rattled and finally descended into the waiting waters below. The submarine passed many pictures on the way down but Fine paid no heed to any of them. Only one thing was on her mind as she headed out into the deep Eastern waters.

It was time to find her sister. They both had waited long enough.


	4. Welcome to Rapture!

**I don' own ****Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime**** or ****Bioshock****. GOD bless ya'll!**

**Side note: Remember, time in the Sea Kingdom flows more slowly than time on land. Which means time in Rapture passes just as slow, too.**

"" **= Talking**

'' **= Thoughts**

* * *

**Welcome to Rapture!**

Fine wasn't in the water long. As she edged closer to her destination, a black screen slid down in front of the porthole window, completely blocking her view of the outside. A film started playing and Fine stood to watch, also getting feeling she was about to get off. A voice came to life and the film showed that the one speaking was a man named Andrew Ryan.

"**I am Andrew Ryan and I'm here to ask you a question: Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow? No, says the man in Washington. It belongs to the poor. No, says the man in Vatican. It belongs to to God. No, says the man in Moscow. It belongs to everyone. I rejected these answers."**

'Washington? Vatican, Moscow? Those places weren't in Fushigiboshi. This Andrew Ryan guy must've been from a different planet and came to Fushigiboshi.' Fine thought to herself. She continued to watch the small film.

"**Instead, I chose something different. I chose the impossible. I chose . . ." **The film portion of the introduction stopped, but the voice continued. The screen lowered out of Fine's view of the outside sea and she gaped at what she saw.

"**Rapture. A city where the artist would not fear the censor. Where the scientist would not be bound by petty morality. Where the great would not be constrained by the small. And with the sweat of your brow, Rapture can become your city as well."**

The audio ended. "What the heck? This guy's insane; completely knocked off his rocker! He has serious religious and political issues; I can tell." Fine was slightly outraged listening to this guy talk. She looked at her surroundings and she was struck in awe. "Well, I gotta admit, the place is beautiful on the outside." She stared at the passing whale as it lazily swam by under her bathysphere and through Rapture's many buildings. The radio to the side of the door came to life. It was mostly static but some words came through. From the sounds of it, it was a woman speaking.

"Hel-lo . . . are yo- . . . -earing me? Resp- . . . -ello?"

Fine lunged for the talk button and pressed it. This person must have been the one who left her the notes.

"Hello? Miss? Are you still there? Can you hear me? Your coming in as mostly static. Hello?" Fine waited for a response. She didn't get one. Well there goes that. Fine looked back out the window and noticed she was coming to an opening into one of the buildings. Before the opening were metal bars that guided the sub in. Each of the bars she passed said something different but it was in order. She began to read aloud. "All good things . . . of this Earth . . . flow . . . into the city. This guy is nuts." Fine hollowly spoke her last statement as the 'y' in 'city' sparked and burst. Around the opening, engraved in the metal were the words 'Rapture Transit Authority', whatever that meant. Fine's bathysphere pulled all the way in and stopped. In front of her where advertisement posters. She didn't care too much for them. As she started ascending into the city, the radio came back to life, now with better clarity.

"Hello? Are you hearing me now?" Fine noticed the voice of the woman from the radio she was trying to contact from before. She also noticed she had one of those thick, Russian accents she had heard about from school. She had heard one a few times. Enough to leave an impression on her. Fine pressed the talk button.

"Yes! I can hear you perfectly now! Excuse me, Miss, but are you the one who left the notes for me?"

"I will be answering your questions later. Now, you need to listen to me. No matter what, don't leave the bathysphere until I tell you."

"What? Why?" Fine was confused.

"Splicers."

* * *

In the Sunny Kingdom people were beginning to wake up. Poomo had awakened and exited his chest and stretched. He turned to his only charge and went to greet her.

"Good morin-" Poomo paused as he noticed Fine wasn't in bed. It was made neatly as a sign as she had already gotten up. Poomo was beaming thinking that for once he didn't have to wake Princess Fine up himself. Something on Fine's bed was sticking out to him though. A letter addressed to him from Princess Fine herself.

"Pumo?" He picked up the letter and opened it to read. His stomach dropped as he continued to read.

Princess Fine had left.

* * *

Fine finally reached the stopping area, but stayed in the bathysphere as she was told. What she was seeing had freaked her out to the point of fainting. It. Was. Dark. Extremely dark. At this point, no one had to tell her to stay in the sub. She would've stayed in the first place. Also, a light, which was out of her seeing range, was dimly flickering on and off slowly. Even with the light, not much of the area in front of her was lit, which didn't help at all as it added to her growing fear. The room alone told her to 'get the heck outta there while you have the chance'. Fine took a deep breath to calm herself. Suddenly she started hearing voices from outside the sub she was in. One person, a man, was backing up toward the bathysphere, his back to Fine. The other person, a woman, was coming slowly up on him, very menacing looking. She couldn't see either of them very well because of the faulty lighting.

"Poor man. He's not going to be able to escape." the woman that had been speaking to Fine came back on the radio, grabbing Fine's attention.

"What do you mean?"

"That woman is a splicer. She will not be letting him get away."

"What _is _a splicer?" The woman had told Fine that there were splicers in the area she was going to arrive in, but she didn't explain to Fine what a splicer was before she cut off the connection.

"I will explain later. Just stay in bathysphere. You will be safe in there."

Fine still didn't get it, but she wasn't about to leave the bathysphere anytime soon on her own account. She turned back to the man and woman outside her sub and continued to watch as they got closer.

"Please, lady . . . I didn't mean to trespass here. Just don't hurt me . . . I'm beggin' you . . ." Fine was even more confused as the lady stalked towards the man. The man desperately pleaded with her. It was obvious to Fine that the man was deathly afraid of her. "Just let me go . . . you can keep my gun if you want it." His voice raised more and more as he continued to plead to the lady who was still coming towards him.

'He has a gun!?' Fine mentally screamed in her head. She was beginning to rethink what she was doing coming down here by herself. If people down here had guns, she was done for. She didn't bring _anything _with her. Still despite the fact he told the woman he had a gun, she continued to advance on him, unwavering. That's when Fine saw it. The woman had weapons too. They looked like hooks. Fine. Was. Done for if she stepped out of this sub with these people around. The man still pleaded.

"You can-!" He was cut off, literally, when the woman launched herself to him and gutted the guy with her twin hooks, just like that. Fine instantly paled, but couldn't find it in her to scream. Even against her wishes, Fine continued to watch. The woman, as she noticed was wearing a mask that had her face covered, lifted the man with her hooks still gouged in his stomach. He gurgled and coughed. The flickering lights added to the horror before Fine. The woman finally ripped her hooks from the man's stomach and let him fall to the ground, dead. Fine couldn't believe it. What the heck did she step into? That woman just killed a guy! The woman didn't even look fazed either! Not like she could see the woman's face anyway.

The splicer peered into the bathysphere from where she was standing. She was insane. Fine had unconsciously backed up away from the window. She was breathing hard and her heart was leaping out of her chest. Her mind screamed in protest for her body to leave.

The female splicer breathed heavily and spoke. "Is it someone with precious ADAM?" Her voice was raspy and cold. Just the sound of her voice made Fine want to crawl in a hole, but . . . the heck is ADAM? The splicer stood there for a few more seconds. Suddenly she shrieked in rage and Fine went to cover her ears to block out all the noise. The female splicer jumped on the top of the bathysphere and tried to tear it open. Fine was curled up at the bottom of the sub as it rocked back and forth from the sheer force the splicer was using. This went on for about ten seconds before the splicer gave up and jumped off. She looked back at the sub with a sneer then ran off out of sight.

Fine didn't dare look until she knew for a fact that that woman was gone. How the heck could Rein have survived down here by herself? Fine had no doubt in her sister's abilities but this place was insane! She had just arrived and nearly got killed by some random thug known as a splicer. How in the hellabit did Rein live down here for 4 months? Fine had stood up realizing she just narrowly escaped death and she hadn't even left the safety of the bathysphere yet. The woman attacking her and the scene of the woman killing the man in front of her, came crashing back to her mind and against her wishes Fine threw up. The radio crackled back to life as Fine was kneeled over reproducing her dinner from hours before.

"Child! Are you alright?" The woman from the radio didn't get an answer but she heard sounds of a person regurgitating. "I see. You can contact me when you are done, but for your safety, I recommend you don't take too long, yeah?" With that, the woman from the radio cut the connection once again.

* * *

Undoubtedly, Poomo had went to the King and Queen to tell them the news. They now had no children as of now. Poomo thought it would be best for the king and queen to gather everyone in the castle to the ballroom to tell them all something important. He was dreading telling everyone the news. Soon everyone in the castle had gathered into the ballroom.

Elsa and Truth sensed Poomo's uneasiness. He didn't dare look at them. He faced the gigantic crowd and held in the tears that threatened to spill. Poomo held up a letter and unfolded it.

"This is letter from Princess Fine that was left on her bed for me to read to you all -pumo. Here it says:

_Dear Mother, Father, Poomo, and All residents,_

_ I, Princess Fine, have left the Kingdom in search for Rein. I, and a close friend who was willing to help me in my search, uncovered evidence and clues to Rein and the other children's location. By the time Poomo first reads this, I will have departed on my quest to get them back. I am unsure of their condition, but I know they're alive. Please don't attempt to look for me because I have taken steps to erase all evidence of their, and now my, location to ensure the safety of everyone. Also, don't attempt to look for my friend who helped me because even if you harass her, she will refuse to tell you my whereabouts. I'll do all I can to bring them back._

_And Mother, Father I __**will**__ bring Rein back. No matter what. She has been looking out for me for my whole life . . . It's time for me to do the same. I'm going to return the favor and save her. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I __**will**__ return. I love you both very much, and the residents in the castle just as much so. I will gladly receive any punishment when I return. With that I bid everyone one big fat 'See ya later'! Wish me luck . . . I believe I'll need it._

_Your youngest,_

_- Princess Fine"_

Poomo finished out loud in tears. The same could be said for all present. They just couldn't take anymore heartbreak. Now they had learned that the last princess of the Sunny Kingdom had left without a trace.

* * *

After Fine finished upchucking her dinner from last night, or nights considering time flows slower in the Sea Kingdom, she had sat near the radio in the bathysphere for a few minutes. She heard what the lady said from the radio. If she wanted to get to her a-okay she needed to leave soon. Fine knew she wasn't going to save Rein by just sitting here. But, she didn't what to leave the safety of the bathysphere and face that splicer woman or anyone else like her either. Fine made a decision and pressed the talk button on the shortwave radio. It crackled to life.

"I want to find my sister and get out of here. Can you please help me find her?" Fine waited for a response. It was delayed but it came through. As russian-sounding as usual.

"I will help you. We have much to discuss, but first I must be getting you out of there and to higher ground. My name is Dr. Brigid Tenenbaum, and I want to keep you alive to help you find you precious one." the woman, Brigid Tenenbaum explained. Fine nodded though it was obvious Dr. Tenenbaum wouldn't see it though. "To start, pick up the shortwave radio." Fine did as she was told and hooked the radio to her sweat pants. She waited for her next directions. If she wanted to survive down here, she would have to do what the Doctor said how she said it, when she said it. If Fine didn't, she would most certainly die. "Get ready now." Fine steeled herself, as ready as she ever could be to move on while being terrified.

The door to the bathysphere steamily opened. Fine wasn't ready, but it seemed as if nothing down here was going to wait for her. This place was a whole different ball game compared to home. "Now take deep breath and step out of bathysphere carefully; you are not alone. But, I will not leave you to fend for yourself."

Fine understood and, fighting the urge to rush back into the sub, she stepped out of the bathysphere slowly. She dared not to look at the man she witnessed die in front of her minutes ago. She hurriedly walked past. Now that she was finally out, Fine was even more terrified that before. She felt so . . . exposed. Nevertheless, she reluctantly move forward. The radio once again turned on.

"Unfortunately, according to the cameras' sensors around the area, the splicer is still there; hiding."

Fine's blood ran cold. "What!? What am I supposed to do now!? I can't fight that monster! I don't even have any weapons to defend myself!" Fine began to panic. She was going to die and she didn't even get far.

"Do not worry. I will not let her harm you. All we need to do is get her to come out of hiding. You need to lure her out. I will handle the rest." Fine did not like this plan. She trudged forward anyway. She moved down the aisle of the dock and came in front of a large window that showed the ocean outside. Fine took an immediate left and saw papers and picket signs strewn about the floor which was lined with red and golden embroidery. She knew it was only going to get worse as she progressed, so might as well get used to it now. Moving forward, Fine's surroundings did indeed get worse. She had went up a small flight of stairs and into another area. A LED light was quickly flickering before her and to her left was chaos. Luggage carriers were broken and scattered, some kind of metal box about 10 feet long with multiple shelves in it was bent in a way like a makeshift barricade. More protest signs were laying everywhere. Behind the makeshift barricade about 15 feet away was a far wall covered in dirtied sheets. Fine moved in slowly. The flickering LED light suddenly burst and sparks flew every which direction. Fine nearly had a heart attack as she screamed bloody murder at the sudden surprise. Dr. Tenenbaum witnessed the whole outburst on a nearby camera. She called Fine through the radio; the Doctor knew the splicer was near.

"It's okay child. It was only short circuitry. Now listen, proceed with caution. She's here." Fine suddenly stiffened. This is it. Her life was in this stranger's hands. Fine forcibly moved her body forward. "This is where trust comes into play. Just move forward a little more . . ."

Fine didn't want to but did anyway. That's when she heard it. That creature's voice.

"I'll wrap your corpse in sheets . . ." The splicer was hiding in the ceiling and jumped down to confront its new victim. The only thing separating Fine and the mad woman was that flakey barricade that stood only two feet from the ground. That height barely made Fine's knees. Fine couldn't move anymore as the splicer screamed in rage. Fine may not have been able to see the female splicer's body or face any better than she did in the bathysphere, but she could tell she was furious for no apparent reason. Fine hadn't done anything to her.

The splicer made a move to tackle Fine and end her life quickly. That was until some flying robot barged onto the scene and started shooting. Fine dived to the floor trying to avoid getting hit by the barrage of bullets even though the bot wasn't even aiming at her. She could hear Dr. Tenenbaum from the radio hooked to her sweat pants.

"That is it! Run like the coward you are! How do you enjoy it when someone attacks you!?" Fine could tell the flying robot was being controlled by Dr. Tenenbaum. Fine took a chance and peeked over the metal barricade. The splicer was running for dear life from the bot. She headed for the corner and jumped so high Fine's eyes bulged out of her head. Using the hooks, the splicer climbed and hopped into a large enough hole to escape from the bullet wielding robot. Because of the structure of the bot, it couldn't get through the hole but it kept shooting into it. Once Tenenbaum was sure the splicer was gone, she called off the bot. It flew away, leaving the area. Fine noticed the bot had a green flashing light on the propellers indicating that it was friendly before it left.

"And good riddance. Splicers; they are all vultures." Dr. Tenenbaum huffed. Most of Fine's fears washed away at that moment. She knew this woman _would_ protect her. Fine could trust her. Fine picked herself up and dusted off. "Now, we must be getting you to safety. My lab is not too far from here. But before you move on, you will be needing a weapon."

"Um . . . I don't have one. And I can't shoot guns." Fine said shamefully. She came so unprepared. Well granted she didn't expect there to be psycho killers down here, but she didn't think she would actually _need_ a weapon. "Not like I would actually _want_ to shoot and kill someone anyway."

"Do not worry, child. In Rapture, _everything_ is a weapon. And about the killing, if you want to survive down here and retrieve your sister and other children, you will have to do it. I do not like killing other people either, but some morals must be sacrificed down here, yeah?" Fine had to admit, the Doctor had a point. Fine began looking around the area for something she could use. Moving around rubble and concrete, she came upon a rusted wrench. 'It's as good a weapon as any, I guess' Fine thought as she gripped her newfound weapon in her right hand.

"Wandabar. Now, keep moving. There are still more splicers around."

"You still haven't told me what a 'splicer' is, yet." Fine complained as she knocked down some rubble in front of her so she could move forward.

"All in due time child. When we meet, I will tell you and much more."

"Seems fair to me, I guess." Fine huffed and moved ahead. Coming to another flight of stairs, Fine looked up and at the top was a flaming box or something on fire. It was in her way and she would have to figure out how to move it without getting burned once she got up there. She began ascending the steps when suddenly she heard a ruff grunt and the flaming box came crashing down the stairs. She leapt to her right and narrowly avoided getting burned.

"What the heck!?" Fine quickly ascended the rest of the stairs and reached another area. This one was vast but was still just as trashed as the other areas she had been in. In front of her was a metal hatched door with a large valve on it. Above the hatch were the words 'Welcome to Rapture' embroidered into the metal. 'That was some welcome it got back at the bathysphere' Fine thought bitterly. She didn't get to look around a lot more because something on her right was racing towards her full speed.

She nearly gagged at the person she was looking at. He was misshapen and grotesque-looking. Extremely large growths were visible all over his body. His face was sagging to one side and his eyes were bloodshot. He had almost no hair and his clothes and body were all battered and bloodied. He, too, was also wielding a wrench. 'This must be one of those splicers!' Fine thought panickedly.

He rushed the princess with his wrench raised attempting to attack her. Fine instinctively jumped out of the way as the weapon came down. She didn't know what to do. This was her first ever real physical fight and she knew if she was going to live she would have to kill this man. That thought didn't sit well in her stomach but as the Doctor said, some morals had to be thrown out the window in this place.

Fine raised her wrench with both hands as the male splicer turned to face her. He charged at her once again but this time Fine was ready for him.

* * *

Once again, the other royal families were in the Sunny Kingdom, called for an important announcement. This time, they were notified that Fine was missing and they each read through the letter. Now both Sunny Princesses were gone. The princesses and princes of the other kingdoms wept and disclosed themselves from everyone since their best friends, the Sunny Princesses, were now gone from their lives. True to the laws of nature of the Sea Kingdom, a few hours down in the Sea Kingdom turned into a few days for the land kingdoms.

Fine hasn't come back like she promised she would in four days. Most were beginning to doubt she would ever come back. Truth and Elsa died emotionally as they couldn't take anymore heartbreak.

* * *

Fine was breathing heavily as she gripped the wrench tightly. Her eyes were wide and pupils dilated. Her hands had tiny splatters of blood on them. Her wrench was drenched in the bodily fluid as well, but the blood didn't belong to her. She stared at the motionless body of the splicer laying before her, covered in even more blood than before the fight. She didn't even know how she managed it but she did it. She had killed a guy to save her life. Fine felt like crying. She didn't want to kill him but she had to. Fine fell to her knees and began whimpering. She clasped her hands together tightly and repeated over and over for God in Heaven to forgive her for her crime.

Dr. Tenenbaum witnessed the fight and she was impressed at Fine's skill to defend herself. But, she felt Fine's pain for having to forcefully murder a crazed person to save her life. Dr. Tenenbaum, too, didn't like to kill as much as Fine did but you gotta do what you gotta do to survive in Rapture.

"I know that was difficult for you, child, but you must move on. You will have to get use to it sooner or later, and for your well being I hope it is sooner."

Fine weakly picked herself up and looked around. She had seen stairs above where she came in and decided to take those. She also heard a distinct sound of singing at the top. She walked around the dead body of the splicer and went up. When Fine arrived at the top step she saw some kind of vending machine or something like it to her right. It was the only thing up there she noticed. It was also where the singing was coming from. Above the machine were words reading 'Gatherers Garden' and along side the machine was a model of a little girl. Around the size Fine was but maybe a little smaller. Inside the slot was a bottle with some red liquid and a syringe filled with the same liquid.

"Um . . . Doc? What's this." Fine asked picking up the syringe.

"Something you will need. Do you know where your Basilic Vein is?"

"My what?" Fine looked incredulous just then.

"The vein on the right side of your wrist, child."

"Um . . . no."

"Oh dear. Listen carefully. Look at your hand and wrist. You see veins, yeah?" Dr. Tenenbaum was going to take Fine through this process slowly.

"Yeah." Fine nodded her head dumbly.

"Gut ('good' in Russian accent). Now look to the right of your wrist. There is singled out vein, yes?"

"Uh huh."

"That is Basilic Vein."

"Oh. Okay."

"Now, take syringe . . ."

"Yeah . . ."

"And very carefully . . ."

"Uh huh . . ."

"Stick it in that vein."

". . ."

"Child?" Dr. Tenenbaum noticed Fine didn't respond to her when she told her to inject the liquid into her wrist. She expected that. "Child, trust me. This is for your own safety."

"Why!? The heck I'm sticking this into my arm! I don't even like going to the doctor! Not that I don't trust you, but give me one good reason why I should!"

"It will better defend you against splicers. Especially in large groups."

". . ."

". . ."

"Which vein do I inject this into again?"

"The Basilic Vein."

"That's on the right side, right?"

"Yes."

Fine gave into the Doctor's reasoning. She looked at her wrist and then the syringe with the mysterious liquid. She would have to ask what was in this later. She positioned the syringe to where she was told and gritted her teeth. Fine slowly pressed down the syringe into her skin and into the vein. Fine then pressed the button on the top and released the liquid into her bloodstream. Fine dropped the empty vial and stood there. She didn't feel any different. It wasn't that bad. She shrugged and began to walk back down stairs.

Before Fine could take two steps towards the staircase, the liquid kicked in. She began to feel pain. Excruciating pain. She never felt anything like this. It was becoming unbearable as she screamed for it to stop. Her body started to convulse violently as it got worse. She managed to look at the hand she injected that liquid into and noticed something that scared her out of her mind. Her veins were glowing bright blue through her pale skin. Her hand was burning from the inside in her veins. It felt like lightning was surging through her body as she lost control of all her movements. She faintly heard Dr. Tenenbaum on the radio clipped to her sweat pants.

"Try to calm down, child! This is part of the process! Your genetic code is being altered and rewritten! Hold onto something and you will be fine! It will pass!"

Fine tried to do as she said and looked around for something stable to hold onto. The balcony had a wooden barrier that looked stable enough. She wobbly made her way over to it and hung on for dear life. Her body started convulsing even more and the pain continued to grow. Fine convulsed so violently, the wooden bar began to shake and unhinge. The bar began to tilt over and topple. The bar gave way and broke and Fine fell from the balcony one floor up.

"Aaahhhh!" Fine hit the floor with an audible thud face first. As she began to black out, her thoughts drifted back to the door she had seen when she walked into this area and what the embroidery had said. She thought on one thing before her mind shut down; 'Welcome to Rapture'.


	5. Onward! Rapture Awaits!

**I don' own ****Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime**** or ****BioShock****. God bless ya'll!**

"" **= Talking**

'' **= Thoughts**

* * *

**Onward! Rapture Awaits!**

'Oh God . . . why does everything hurt _so_ much?' Fine's mind flickered as her senses slowly and duly returned to her. Her eyes lazily opened. She couldn't yet bring herself to keep them open and so they closed again. Her vision was hazy every time she opened them, so Fine couldn't see very well in front of her. She didn't move, she didn't even attempt to. She just laid there lifeless. Fine didn't talk; she didn't make a sound. No whimpering from pain, no groaning from sore and aching muscles, no . . . nothing. She didn't do _anything_. She just laid there, unmoving, not making any noise. Fine was very much alive, yes, but she didn't feel like it. But she did feel distinctly different on the inside.

Her body felt as if it was on hyper drive. She felt chilling jolts through her veins demanding that she move soon. But, again, Fine didn't feel or even _want_to move. She just wanted to lay there. Tell herself that all that's happened to her was just a dream. Rein's kidnapping, Rapture, the splicers, her killing a man, and now the injecting of the strange fluid in her body that did _something_ to her. But, alas, not all things real can be made up in a dream.

Fine kicked herself mentally for thinking that this was all a dream. It was very much real and her sulking wasn't going to help. She had her sister to find. Remembering why she came down to this God forsaken place, Fine focused at the task at hand. She began picking herself up slowly but steadily. Once she got to her feet, she fell flat on her face as soon as she stepped forward. Gritting her teeth, Fine was determined not to lose to this pain. She once again picked herself up from the cold, metal floor. Her vision was starting to clear and her dulled senses were returning. Fine stood there for a minute.

"You are very difficult to keep down, yeah?" Dr. Tenenbaum's voice lingered in Fine's ears from the radio. "Your sister and all the other little ones are very luck to have you to come save them. Now, we move on."

"Yeah. Rein has done so much to help and protect me. It's my turn now. Time for me to return the favor." Fine was about to head out but noticed the door was auto-sealed. Not to mention the panel to open it was fried. "Aw, what!? The door's fried. How am I suppose to get out?"

"Remember the vial and the injection?"

"How could I forget." Fine lamented as pain still lingered on her body.

"What was in it will help you open the door."

"Eh?"

"Extend your hand to the panel and let your senses do the rest."

Fine was skeptical but did it anyway. She lifted her arm and extended her hand towards the panel. Then she felt it. A strong serge pulling her arm to the static panel. She didn't know why but wanted to let whatever was flooding in her arm out; it was starting to hurt. She thrusted her open palm towards the panel and the unexpected happened. A flash of multiple small lightning bolts exited her hand and fingertips and flew across the air into the sparkling panel. The door squeaked and wrenched. The valve turned and the door flew open and out of the way. The door was open.

Fine took a huge step backwards in shock at what she just did.

"Ah, what I tell you? Door is open now. Worked like charm, no?" Fine could hear the smile in Dr. Tenenbaum's voice through the radio, even with the Russian accent. The Doctor was sincere with her words. Fine couldn't help but smile too.

"Woah! That was awesome!"

"That is the power of Plasmids. The Electro Bolt Plasmid to be precise."

"Plasmids? What are those?"

"Well, you are using one right now. I will tell you more when we meet." Fine was getting tired of that, but she supposed all answers will come to her in due time. "You must move forward, child. That plasmid will help you. If you think wisely, you can use it and the environment in Rapture to your advantage. It can even help you defeat splicers."

"Okay. Thanks, Doc!"

"Now, I am just ahead in a place called Gideon's Gauntlet. There should be a map ahead. Read it and come find me. I will be waiting."

"Okay!"

"And, child, one more thing."

"What is it?"

"Be careful."

Fine heard the concern in her voice. The Doctor really cared about her. She wanted to make sure she was safe. Dr. Tenenbaum even told her to inject something into her system knowing it would hurt Fine but also help defend her for later. This woman was truly caring.

"I'll do my best! See you soon, Doc!" With that the connection ended. Fine was ready to storm out before she remembered her wrench. She quickly flew up the steps in the back of the room. Finding her wrench where she dropped it, Fine picked it up, soared down the steps, and dashed through the now opened door with the wrench in her right hand and the surging power of lightning and static electricity flowing in her veins in her left.

"Child, I almost forgot to tell you." The Doctor suddenly came back on the radio clipped to Fine's pants hem. "I know a trick to help you kill splicers quickly."

"I don't like killing people Doctor."

"And neither do I. Now listen. If you come across a splicer, attack them with the Electro Blot plasmid. Then, soon after, hit them with the wrench. That should finish them quickly. The sudden force of the hit from the wrench after the high voltage shock on their bodies should shut all their internal organs down and kill them quickly without trouble."

"Thanks for the tip, but I still don't like the idea of killing someone."

"Once again, neither do I, child." After that statement, the Doctor cut off the communication. Fine sighed. She knew she was never going to get used to this. Mentally and emotionally anyway. Her body would adjust just fine.

Fine soon entered another area. It was small and there was cracked glass walls leading to the ocean outside. The cracked glass made Fine nervous as heck. It was also really _really_ dark. Dark and moist places don't mix well with Fine. She was quick to move on and out. The room beyond where she just was looked like a bar. Tables and chairs on one side and a bar on the other. Fine wasn't allowed in bars and just because she was here in Rapture, she wasn't about to break the rules. Fine shuffled pass.

"Map, map, map. Where's a dang map? I don't even know where the heck I am!" Fine was getting tired and quickly. She was hungry, tired, still sore, and she just wanted to go to sleep for a little while. But, she needed to get to Dr. Tenenbaum first. Maybe then she could get what she needed.

Fine continued to run onward, looking for a map. Bursting through a metal corridor, Fine happened across a wide open area. It was just as wreaked and wet as everywhere else, but was recognizable. To Fine, it looked like a ballroom. The tiled floor was wet, cracked, misplaced, and grimey. The curtains were torn and tattered and ripped from their hinges on the walls. The chandelier that was supposed to be hanging in the middle of the room was broken and shattered on the floor below; broken glass surrounded the hanging light piece. What used to be finely decorated tables and chairs were now split in half and broken. The only remains of them were wood splints and large chunks of wood impaled into the floor and walls. Some were even embedded into the windows that lead to the ocean on the other side. Water poured in like a faucet from the cracks and pooled in corners of the room in rather large puddles.

Fine reminisced while in the former ballroom. It reminded her of her and Rein's friends dancing in their ballrooms back home on the surface. All of the kingdom's ballrooms were different from one another and that's what Fine and Rein loved about them. Always something refreshing to see something unique than the same boring style. Fine could tell, even before the damage, this ballroom looked gorgeous. She could imagine the parties and celebrations, music flowing through every nook and cranny of the room, people dancing and laughing just having a grand time being in the company of one another. Fine feels the same way with the celebrations back home. Just what the heck went wrong? Fine was definitely going to get a **thorough **explanation from Tenenbaum.

Leaving the shredded ballroom, Fine moved on through a door on the far right of the room, moving past all the rubble. Fine was in another glass tunnel that gave her a 180 overhead view of the outside ocean. She began to think of Pearl and her sea friends. Pearl went through an awful lot of trouble to find Rein for her in this place. That work won't be in vain. Not if Fine had anything to say about it. Fine pressed through the tunnel.

Coming to the end of the tunnel, another door opened up to Fine, leading her to what seemed like a foyer. And right smack dab in the middle was a column with a dirtied but readable map.

"Yes! Finally!" Fine jumped with glee. She ran over to the cemented column while avoiding as much debris as possible. Finally making it over, Fine quickly skimmed the wrinkled and very dirty paper plastered on the column. "Now I can get to the Doctor." Fine found the icon that was labeled 'YOU ARE HERE' in classic print. She was in an area named Aqueous Seven Seas Hotel, right in the foyer. Now knowing where she was, Fine looked for her destination, Gideon's Gauntlet, where Tenenbaum was.

Finally locating it on the almost illegible map, Fine couldn't suppress the grin forming on her face. Even wasn't even that far off from where she was now! Just a right turn and another right after that then it's a straight shot! Fine's energy came rushing back with new found vigor and she rushed around the column and headed for the entrance of the hotel she was in. However, as Fine left the hotel, two lone cameras caught her movement . . . and the lights on the top of them were red.

Fine quickened her pace as she ran out of the hotel. "Take a right on the upcoming corridor . . ." Fine told herself. She pivoted to the right and ran down the disfigured hallway. Another wide area welcomed Fine as she stepped out the hallway. It looked like a park or something like it, but Fine didn't stop to check out the scenery. "Take another right . . ." Fine looked for the door she supposed to find. It was up some stairs on a balcony. Fine quickly made her way over and bounded up with ease. As the door moved aside, Fine was about to rush through and nearly collided with the very things she was afraid of when she got here. A splicer was standing in her path, wanting to come into the area unbeknownst to him that there was another person there.

Fine bounced back with a yell so fast you wouldn't have believed she was at the door a second ago.

"OH BLOODY H E DOUBLE HOCKEY STICKS!" Fine moved backwards quickly as the new comer stared her down from the doorway. Fine noticed as she backed up that the splicer wasn't alone. He had two buddies with him flanking on either side; each of them were hideously disfigured just as the splicers Fine's seen before.

"Oi, looks like we found a new play toy!" The splicer in front howled with laughter. His buddy on Fine's right stepped up.

"Let's see if she's got some ADAM on her!"

"Come 'ere girlie!" The splicer on Fine's left stepped from behind the splicer in front and reached of her. Fine continued to back up and Fine noticed something else that made her heart plummet to the very pits of her stomach. They all had guns. Fine still moved back. Determined not to let their new friend get away, the splicer in front pointed his gun at Fine, gambling on the fact Fine wanted to keep her life.

"Don' try anything funny now. Why don' ya come over 'ere ta Uncle Lewis and I promise we'll be gentle." The splicer in the front grinned as Fine froze when she saw the gun.

Fine didn't like this one bit and what the splicer said and how he made it sound like really stopped Fine cold. She weighed her options. Behind Fine was the edge of the balcony and it was a fair a ways down to the floor from which she came up. In front of her were three splicers complete with guns coming towards her planning to do GOD knows what to her. She couldn't really run straight through them and hope for escape; she'd get caught in seconds. That only left only one option to get away and Fine would take a broken leg over a bullet to the head anyday. She continued to back up.

"Come 'ere ya lil' brat!" The splicers lunged for her and Fine leaped back only for her back to hit the balcony beam, topple over it and fall backwards. The three splicers leaned over the beam in time to see Fine land flat on her back and recoil in pain from the fall. "What are ya two waitin' for?! Go down there and git 'er!" The backup splicers scrambled down the stairs ready to claim their new source of ADAM, so they thought. Fine shoved the feeling of pain in the far reaches of her mind and pushed herself up before the two could reach her. Fine began to run back the way she came.

"Oi! Come back here! Give us your ADAM!" One of the splicers that came down the steps yelled after Fine. Fine ignored what he or any of the others said and ran back down the corridor she came from; the splicers were close behind. Before Fine made it to the opposite side of the corridor, one of the splicers opened fire.

The bullet just barely missed Fine's midsection as she rounded the corner. "I knew it wouldn't be this easy!" Fine cursed her luck. She was running from three crazed drug addicts with guns in an underwater city that's damaged beyond any hopes of repair with God knows what else lurking down here. Fine ran and ran as fast as her legs would carry her through the water soaked city, putting as much distance between her and the splicers as possible. They continued to fire at her even though she was well out of their firing range.

Fine was back in the hotel where she started and was panicking. She didn't want to go back even further and risk getting lost. She put enough distance between herself and the chasing splicers but they were gaining and quickly. She needed to hide. Not the best plan, but it would keep her alive long enough for them to run past her without being noticed. Now she just needed to figure out where to hide.

The rushing footsteps of the pursuing splicers were getting louder in Fine's ears; even more so than the frantic pounding of her heart.

"Where to hide?! Where to hide?!" Fine desperately searched around the foyer of the hotel looking for any kind of decent coverage. The footsteps were almost upon her and she still was standing there like an idiot. Worse comes to worse, Fine would have no choice but to fight but she wasn't so sure she could face off all three of them at one time. Fine began to break down mentally and she was ready to give. The hotel doors burst open.

"There ya are girlie! Ya shouldn'ta ran away like that. Ya had Uncle Lewis worried there for a second." Fine almost cried when she heard the doors fly open to reveal the three deranged splicers that were chasing her. She turned to them, desperately trying to find a way past them. She didn't want to fight and she wasn't about to go with them willingly; God knows what they'll do to her. She decided to plead; everything was worth a shot.

"Please, I don't want any trouble!"

"And we don' want no trouble either, girlie. We jus' want the ADAM; now if ya would be so kind as ta hand it over . . ." The lead splicer moved upon Fine. Fine was determined to keep distance between her and them.

"I don't have any ADAM! I don't even know what it is! Please leave me alone!" The splicers weren't having it.

"Give us the ADAM!" One of the other splicers raised his gun to Fine and she once again froze in place. The splicer grinned as much as he could with his deformed face and trudged toward Fine. Fine was too scared to move, afraid she'd be shot if she did, then she'd really be in trouble because there was the high possibility she wouldn't be able to move afterward.

"I really don't have any ADAM! I promise! What reason would I have to lie to you?!" Fine was rooted to the spot in fear as the splicer continued to move forward, gun cocked and aim straight at her head. His hideous face twisted with malice thinking Fine was lying to him. 'She thinks she can keep the ADAM all to herself?!' he thought. He clicked the safety on the pistol back.

"We don't like bein' lied to, girlie."

"I'm not lying! I told you I don't have any ADAM; whatever that is!" Fine was no liar; she was raised better than that. She may have never told people what they wanted to hear sometimes and went around what they wanted to hear but she never lied to anyone. She never even dared to bend the truth because that would be the same as lying. She never even told white lies because that, too, was lying. Fine, as well as Rein, never lied to anyone. They told the truth and nothing but the truth and were respected for that and even were renowned for being the most truthful people on Fushigiboshi. But today, it seems that Fine's truthfulness might just get her killed.

All of the splicers faces twisted into scowls. This brat wasn't giving in. If she had ADAM, she was keeping it and didn't plan on sharing. Then again, maybe she was telling the truth and she really didn't have any.

"Alright then, if ya don' have any ADAM, it can't be helped. We can still find other uses for ya. Ain't that right boys?" The lead splicer moved forward up to the splicer that had his gun pointed to Fine's head. He looked Fine over, up and down and his cohorts did the same. Fine knew where this was headed and her breathing hitched. There was no way this was happening. She needed to find a way out and FAST! Her mind was in shambles though. The mere suggestion of what the splicers in front of her, getting closer, were going to do threw her mentally into a daze. She just wanted to throw up.

Before she could formulate a plan to get out of there, Fine's left hand was grabbed roughly at the wrist. Her mind was going in and out and she was close to fainting. Fine knew what was coming and was starting to cry in fear.

'Someone! Anyone! Help me!' Fine screamed in her head. The two splicers in the back moved away from Fine and the lead splicer and over to a leaky corner with water pooling around them. They would patiently wait their turns. Fine started praying in her head for some miracle to just pop out of nowhere sometime soon as the lead splicer leaned in towards her.

"Don' worry ya pretty lil' head, girlie. Uncle Lewis will take real good care of ya." The lead splicer grinned as Fine shuddered violently. He lead Fine's hand that he grabbed earlier to his chest and Fine rally started freaking out. Wanting desperately to get away from him, Fine pulled her arm repeatedly away, but his grip was strong and unwavering. He push her hand further onto his chest. Fine, deciding that pulling wasn't working, started pushing him instead.

Worst mistake the splicer ever made in his life.

Fine thrusted her captured hand into his chest as hard as she could. Fine's hand sparked and the Electro Bolt plasmid Fine forgot she had activated and electrocuted the life out of him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed in agony before he fell limp onto the foyer floor, dead as a door nail. Fine barely registered what she just did before the other two splicers began to move her direction, pistols ready to fire. Fine panicked and thrusted her left hand towards them as well. She knew she was only going to get one of them before the survivor shot her dead . . . or so she thought. They were still in the pooling water when she electrocuted one of them. The electricity flowed through the water and fried the other splicer just as much as the one that was hit. All three splicers were now dead.

Fine's left arm crackled with blue electricity as she breathed heavily, her mind and emotions spiraling. It took a moment for her to realize what she just did. She just fried three splicers with relative ease. Fine still felt guilty but was glad they were gone. She wiped her tears from the near fatal assault and her killing three more people; if they could even be called people anymore.

Still shaking from the encounter and the lingering pain from falling off the balcony earlier, Fine made her way back to the place where she ran into the splicers. Making her way through the door when she finally reached her destination, Fine continued on to Dr. Tenenbaum's location in Gideon's Gauntlet.

Fine moved straightforward, not stopping until she reached where the Doctor was. As she continued, Fine came across an elevator. She figured she need to go up so up she went. As she was in the elevator watching the passing scenery, Fine noticed she felt increasingly weak. She was hungry, never going this long without food, tired, and dehydrated. She didn't know what it was but she also felt as if her Electro Bolt was also part of her growing weakness. The elevator came to a squeaking halt and Fine, horror struck, saw a splicer that looked distinctly like a doctor right in front of the elevator; his back turned and crouching over a corpse. His doctor scrubs were dirtied and bloodied turning what used to be a pristine white into a dark grey with splotches of dried blood.

Not wanting to have a rerun of what happened a few floors down, Fine mumbled a quick apology and electrocuted him with her plasmid. She quickly came upon him and whacked him with her wrench one time on the head. It was quick and merciful but didn't make Fine feel any better. Add another dead body on her growing list sins for murder. Fine noticed she felt even weaker than before and knew her Electro Bolt had something to do with it. Still she pressed on.

Ahead, Fine jogged up some steps and pressed forward. A putrid smell assaulted her nose as she noticed more dead and decaying bodies loitering around the area. Fine swallowed the bile rising in her throat and rushed past. She ran to another door which was gold-metal plated with a 'R' in the middle. It lifted up out of the way and Fine ran through. In the next room, there was another door on her right. Also, in the wrecked room were some type of vending machines with clowns on them. She had no interest in them since she had no money and moved passed to the door. Once through, Fine went down a few steps laid in front of her and on her right was a splicer banging and yelling curses on a closed ticket booth. Directly in front of Fine was a closed off area closed by gold-metal bars. She was trapped and Fine didn't have the energy in her to fight.

'Oh, come on! Now what do I do?' Fine thought frantically.

"Don't worry child. I will handle him." Fine's radio crackled to life as Dr. Tenenbaum's voice carried through. Fine was so relieved to hear her voice after being alone for so long in Rapture. Unfortunately, the splicer heard Fine's radio and turned around. The splicer raised her crowbar ready to strike and rushed towards Fine screaming like a maniac. She never reached Fine as a flying robot came from a hole in the side of the wall, lights all green, and started firing at the intruder. The female splicer was dead in seconds and the bot flew off as soon as its job was done.

"Doctor! I so happy to hear from you! I really hate being alone. Where are you? I'm in the right place, right?"

"Indeed you are, child. Come over to the ticket booth so we can speak face to face." Tenenbaum disconnected from the radio and allowed Fine to make her way over to the ticket booth.

Fine pressed the call button on the side and the metal barrier blocking the inside view of the ticket booth flew up.


End file.
